wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingsley Shacklebolt
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Kingsley Augustine Shacklebolt Age: 42 Date of birth: 6 February, 1962 Blood: Half-blood Wand: Willow, 11.5”, dragon heartstring Alumni: Ravenclaw Affiliation: Department of Magical Law Enforcement Home Life Mother: Ife Shacklebolt, nee Annan – She’s a Muggle, who was born in Accra, Ghana who came to Britain in the post-war rush of immigration to work in St Bartholomew’s hospital in North London Father: Augustine ‘Tino’ Shacklebolt – A Jamaican wizard who came to Britain in the 1950s in hope of a better job. He didn’t really get one, ending up working in the maintenance department of the Ministry of Magic, but he’s always secretly had a passion for cooking and now he’s retired, he likes spending time in the kitchen. Siblings: None. Other family: none in Britain, but there is an annual invasion of uncles and aunties every Christmas. Relationships with each: Kingsley has a great amount of affection for his mother and has always done anything he could to help her at work or at home, but Kingsley does not get on as well with his father as he does his mother, but he still has a good relationship with both his parents. He had an unusual childhood in the sense that before Hogwarts’, he was brought up more by his father than his mother, simply due to the practicalities of work, as his dad worked a late shift and his mum worked all day. His parents have always encouraged and been extremely proud of where their son has got in his life and with the conviction he showed to get there. Home: A rather nice flat in North London, but he doesn’t spend much time there. Finances: Well off but doesn’t like to flaunt it over anyone, he’s more concerned with doing the job at hand than how much it pays him. Personal Life Personality: Kingsley is meticulous and analytical, after many years of practice turning bloody murders with real people into cold, inhuman files. He still hates doing this with a passion, but it’s the way his mind has grown to work. He is very protective over people, feeling an immense amount of responsibility from being from when he used to be Head Boy, as well as his job. He can be quite controlling or demanding, but everything he does is with good intentions. He hates prejudice with a passion, having been a victim of it in multiple forms since he was young, and goes to extraordinary lengths to combat it. He isn’t so much a believer in equality as meritocracy, and fully believes that he has worked hard for everything he has and will continue to do so. He has a strong sense of morality and justice and although he’s ambitious, it is less for his own sense of ego and more for his sense of righteousness in the world. With his meticulous mind and the influence of his mother when he was a child, he does like things neat, tidy, clean and ordered. He can deal with chaos, but only because he is prepared to work doggedly to reorder and make sense of it. He likes to be in control of situations and is frustrated when things get beyond his control, but he doesn’t think this is often, as he firmly believes everything is fixable, with effort. He is brave, but carefully so, as he is not gung ho, but will carefully judge a situation and does realise there are times where retreat is the best option. However, he’s a difficult friend to have, as although he’s very trustworthy and amiable, he tends to be obsessed with his work and little else. If someone can understand that his job will always come first, he will be a loyal and genuine friend without a doubt, but he will always struggle to find time for people outside of work. Having grown up with both wizarding and Muggle cultures, he has an extensive knowledge of the Muggle world uncommon for wizards, which helped him immeasurably when he had to work with the Prime Minister and also means his love of sport extends from Quidditch to football to cricket. He also has a love for raspberries, the smell of cigarette smoke (not that he’d ever smoke as it’s a dirty habit, but he does love it when other people do it) and his dad’s cooking. He is also a firm believer that everything won’t seem quite so bad after a cup of tea. Marital status: Single. Achingly single. Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual, but he’s not afraid of the odd experiment. Strengths: Charms, Arithmancy, organisation, presentation, physical strength, quick thinker, determination, focus, trustworthy, sang froid (keeps his head when all around are losing theirs), hard worker Weaknesses: too focused at times, neat freak, controlling, stoic, hard to connect with, cold, tendency to get in over his head, workaholic. Boggart: The chaos in the aftermath of a storm. Usually appears as his office, strewn with papers and half falling apart. Possibly with a small fire in the corner. Patronus: Lynx Mirror of Erised: All his old friends back from before the First War, crowded around in a nice, orderly fashion. Amortentia Potion: Raspberries, correction fluid and cigarette smoke. In that order. Miscellaneous: He has a cat called Garfield, he’ll go to great length to tell you it’s named after Garfield Sobers, famous West Indian cricketer, but he secretly hates it. It was a gift from his dad, and he doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he can’t stand the mess animals make in his house. Aesthetics Appearance: Kingsley is a tall, well-built black man with a close shaved head. He wears a little gold hoop in his ear, which he acquired when he was trying to rebel, but he really didn’t get further than getting his ear pierced, but it’s a symbol of more relaxed, frivolous times, so he wears it constantly. He has deep, dark brown eyes, which are verging on black. His face is more often than not fixed in a serious expression, at least at work, although on the off occasion when someone is genuinely hilarious, he has been known to break into a wide grin, as he’s not impervious. He still prides himself on his appearance and tries to look his best, keeping his hair neat and clothes reasonably new. His age and hard work is starting to catch up with him and he’s developing the odd wrinkle here and there. Height: 190cm/6 foot 4. Weight: 82kg/13 stone/181lbs Hair: None, although it would be black. Eyes: Deep, dark brown. Style of dress: Kingsley likes to dress smartly, as he does like to make a good impression, but he doesn’t forget his Jamaican or African roots, so when he needs to wear dress robes, he wears traditional robes from Ghana and on a day to day basis, he will wear a green, red and yellow Rastafari necklace his dad gave him under his shirt. However, most of the time he will wear smart robes or a Muggle suit when he’s out and about in the Muggle world. He has a penchant for purple ties, too. History Kingsley was born in London on the 6th of February, 1962 to a Jamaican wizard and his Muggle wife, who had travelled to Britain during the late 1940s, doing much needed jobs. His mother was a perfectionist and loved to have everything neat and tidy. When he was little, he used to help him mum sort washing and clean the kitchen after his dad had made a complete mess in it. He was better at this than he’d ever be at cooking and demonstrated his first sign of magic when he was 6 by cleaning the mud off his bike by just waving the hose at it. He’s always been meticulously clean, neat and tidy. This gave him a great sense of organisation, which he later used to help him solve many crimes as an Auror. His mother insisted on letting him go to a Muggle primary school, wanting to bring him up as much in her culture as his father’s wizarding one. Here, he first experienced injustice and discrimination, as having to go to school with many white kids who were convinced they were more intelligent than him, even though in the end he proved them wrong. He also had to witness the way his family was treated by the rest of the population. Ever since a young age, he believed that he would do what he could to defend people from prejudice, whatever the reason. When he was 11, he was invited to Hogwarts, much to the pleasure of his parents who were immensely proud of their son’s achievements already and was sorted into Ravenclaw for his meticulously logical mind. He excelled in many subjects, mainly due to hard work, because his parents had instilled a strong work ethic in him, making him believe that if he worked hard, he would get the rewards he deserved. He was very pleased at first to find there was very little prejudice in the wizarding world against his skin colour, but he soon discovered a new form of prejudice in blood. He was equally sickened by this idea, but it only strengthened his determination to work hard and get the grades he really deserved. His analytical mind was well suited to Potions, Arithmancy and Charms, and he did best in these subjects. In his final year, 1980, he was appointed Head Boy and approached the position with zeal; making sure rules were enforced, because he’d always believed rules were there for a reason. However, at school, he certainly knew how to have a laugh with his friends, which is a long distance from his current self, but he wishes he could return to. He might have been meticulous and rule abiding, but he always knew a joke when he saw one and had to relax at times. Having left Hogwarts with exceptional NEWT marks, which he’d worked hard for, but were also down to a clear thinking, analytical intelligence, his parents, much to his embarrassment went about telling anyone they could how intelligent Kingsley was. This worked in his favour when he applied for Auror training, something he’d wanted to do since he was a little boy. His meticulous attention to detail, quick mind and determination, as well as his magical talents made him a good trainee and eventually, a good Auror. Kingsley was thrown into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the middle of the First War, and no matter how determined he was, he couldn’t prevent or escape the violence which was all around him and he was, in part, responsible for keeping under control. To an extent, this killed his joie de vivre, and he became much more serious as a result of the violence and conflict he was thrown into the middle of. Kingsley was always a hard worker, and he never had much time for anything else. He did attempt to have relationships, but they never turned out well, simply because his first love has always been his work, and he never lost focus on that. Most of his attention went on admiring Moody, trying desperately to keep control in an increasingly chaotic world, and doing his bit for society, as he saw it. He never had much attention left for relationships with people. This doesn’t mean to say he had no friends, but most of his friends were people he worked with at the time and most of them were probably frustrated by his workaholism and his carefully logical thought process. The only people he made an effort to find time for were his parents. Between the two wars, Kingsley’s abilities were much more pronounced and he progressed significantly within the department. He relished both the challenge and responsibility of promotions and actively sought further promotions. In this period, he joined the Order of the Phoenix, which was a rebellion against his law abiding principles, but after his experience of the First War, he was determined not to let that happen again, to fight against the prejudice in every way he could, not just the avenues available to him through his job. This meant that when the Death Eaters and Voldemort came back, he was prepared to go to any length to face it. This time, more experienced, more determined and a member of the Order, Kingsley contributed to and dealt with the war a lot better. His efforts did not go unrecognised and he continued to rise in the Ministry. He is much happier now that calm has been restored and absolutely relishes his part in the task of bringing a semblance of order back to the country. Current Activities Kim-ness should write something here. Meta Player: Kim PB: Djimon Hounsou Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category: Aurors